Perplexed Gemini
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Riang mengiringi orbit mentari bersamanya, berputar dalam rotasi penuh menemani miliaran gemerlap bumi. Ini hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Park Jimin ketika melalui waktu dengannya; seorang pemuda yang penuh corak seperti kemilau bintang di cakrawala malam. [Oneshot. MinYoon/YoonMin]


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perplexed Gemini**  
— _i just wanna blow your mind_ —

.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2019!fic || minyoon/yoonmin || bts ff  
nonsense || rate **m** || versatile.  
fiksi ini pelunas hutang ke kak **sugasuhendra**.

soft || romantica-drama || lil bit hurt  
deadly typo!so dangerous.  
story-non-plot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ ]

.

.

.

.

.

 **[] [] []**

 _bgm: promise by jimin park.  
_ _song request by sora lee ft. suga._

.

.

.

...

"Seperti yang sama-sama kita ketahui, animasi merupakan film hasil dari pengolahan gambar tangan sehingga menjadi gambar bergerak. Dan yang kita lihat di sini adalah animasi dari pergerakan sepuluh _frame_ perdetik."

Jimin memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangan, jemari lainnya lihai merangkum seluruh elaborasi dari perincian Storyboard dan Celluloid yang dosennya deskripsikan. Sekembar manik _doe_ itu menelisik lekat gambaran animasi yang terpancar dari cahaya proyeksi seraya menyimak pasti seluruh bahan ajar yang diterangkan dengan fasih.

"Masih ada satu bulan untuk menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Kerjakan dengan serius."

Tatkala pria itu menyudahi kelas sorenya dan keluar membawa barang-barang mengajarnya, embus napas terhela bersamaan punggung pemuda ini yang menyandar puas. Setidaknya, masih ada beberapa pekan untuk menyelesaikan semua tahap animasi singkat yang dikembangkannya demi nilai akhir nanti.

Atensinya berpaling cepat begitu gemuruh riuh memberisiki hingga dalam kelas, maka ia tak lagi heran tatkala kepala merah itu menyembul bersamaan cengir congkaknya.

Jimin menghela napas panjang, buru-buru memberesi barangnya dan membawa kedua tali ranselnya ke sebelah pundak, melangkah turun dari auditorium kelas dan melayangkan tinju di perut kawannya.

"Bangsat," Taehyung mengumpat jengah, menghajar balik titik pukul Jimin. Lalu lengannya berpaling merangkul leher sosok itu. Sambil membenarkan tali tas gitar yang melintang di dadanya Taehyung membisik sumeringah, "... kau tidak akan percaya, tadi aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya di depan gedung fakultas ini."

Jimin tergelak remeh seraya melirik sekilas kawannya, "Lalu? Sudah kau balikan pulsanya?"

Taehyung menggeleng singkat, "Tidak. Gayanya semakin kuper dari pada hari itu, aku tidak mau reputasiku hancur."

Maka Jimin hanya menggeleng kecil, melewati tahun bersama Taehyung dalam waktu yang cukup lama telah menjadikannya terbiasa akan lagak superioritasnya. Mereka melangkah di tengah koridor jurusan Desain, Taehyung dengan lagak acuh tak acuhnya bersiul-siul persetan pandangan orang yang menelisik mereka; sementara ia hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku.

"Kau akan langsung jemput Yoongi- _hyung_?" Taehyung menoleh.

Ada hening yang mengisi udara ketika Jimin membalas pesan masuk lalu mengantongi kembali ponselnya, "Tidak. Dia sudah ada di depan kampus sekarang."

"Wah, entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

Maka karenanya Jimin tergelak remeh, lantas mendahului kawannya dan melangkah lebih lebar.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berhenti di samping Pagani Yoongi yang mengkilap dan menarik atensi banyak orang, mengetuk kacanya tiga kali hingga tak lama memunculkan figur kekasihnya di dalam sana.

"Lama."

Jimin tergelak pelan, "Aku bawa motor, _hyung_. Lupa?"

"Buang saja motor jelekmu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, cepat naik."

"Hei! Aku membelinya susah payah, enak saja dibilang jelek."

Yoongi memutar bola mata, satu tangannya berada di stir sementara sikunya bertempat di lubang kaca mobil, "Park, kadang-kadang kau terlalu banyak omong loh."

Sebabnya Jimin menggeleng kecil dan bertingkah kekanakan dengan lagaknya yang dibuat-buat, " _Hyung-hyung-hyung_ , sehari saja, tidak bisa bersikap manis? Sekali? Hanya untukku?"

"Cepat naik, brengsek."

Maka dengan begitu, Jimin terbahak senang.

.

.

* * *

"Mau makan apa?"

Jimin berpaling dari layar ponsel, memperhatikan Yoongi sejenak; untuk kesekian kalinya kembali merasa begitu kagum pada paras memukau sosok itu, "Lapar, _hyung_?"

"Tidak begitu."

"Aku juga."

Maka Yoongi mengalihkan fokus dari jalanan kota yang lumayan lengang, menyelingak pada kekasihnya yang kembali memainkan ponsel dengan kaki-kaki menyilang kurang ajar ke atas dashboard mobilnya. Yoongi mendecak pelan, di perempatan jalur lampu merah laju kendaraannya berhenti, sebab itu ia melepas jemari dari stir sekedar menyentil sisi kepala Jimin, "Hei."

Vokal rendahnya menjadikan Jimin kembali menoleh, kedua alisnya terangkat dengan sekambar _doe_ yang berpendar tenang, "Hm?"

"Aku cuma punya waktu dua jam."

Maka sirat mata itu memancarkan binar yang redup, rautnya berubah keruh dan napasnya terembus berat. Jimin memalingkan atensi lagi memperhatikan wajah dari figur yang begitu dipujanya, memeta sejenak sebelum dengan berat hati memaksakan senyum, "Oke, kalau begitu ke rumahku."

"Tapi kau belum makan 'kan?"

"Aku bisa makan nanti _hyung_ ," Jimin membuang pandangannya lagi, membenturkan kepalanya kesal ke sandaran jok seraya memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan di jalan yang mulai kembali melaju, "Apa yang ada di otakmu ketika memiliki waktu dua jam bersamaku dan akan menyia-nyiakannya _hanya untuk_ _makan_?"

.

.

* * *

Jimin mempunyai banyak pemuja, Yoongi tau.

Bahkan meski Jimin memiliki perilaku yang tidak sopan dan terkadang urakan, sikapnya yang lembut dan kesabarannya mampu membuat banyak orang jatuh hati, _tak terkecuali dirinya_.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi sewaktu sekolah menengah; hanya tentang senior, dan _hoobae_ yang baru masuk tahun ajaran baru.

Aura Jimin memikat. _Tentangnya_ yang santai dan selalu murah senyum menutupi bagaimana hari-hari sekolahnya selalu diwarnai _kekacauan_. Orang-orang menyukainya, persetan meskipun Jimin sering kali bertingkah tidak tau aturan.

Dan kala itu, mungkin hanya Yoongi sebagai ketua kesiswaan yang menganggapnya _bencana_.

Perselisihan di antara mereka selalu terjadi tiap-tiap hari.

Yoongi yang meledak-ledak, dan Jimin yang pendek akal. Tidak sulit melihat keduanya cekcok di tengah keramaian.

 _Musuh abadi_ , begitu para siswa menandai keduanya.

Namun di penghujung kelulusan, hari di mana perayaan setelah wisuda diadakan Yoongi dibuat tergugu begitu Jimin menariknya tiba-tiba ke area belakang sekolah yang sepi. Mendebatkan hal tidak jelas tentang _tali sepatu_ dan menunjunya di rahang.

Jimin bilang; _ia pantas mendapatkannya._

Maka di tengah amarah yang menjadi-jadi, satu waktu sebelum Yoongi sempat menghajar balik, persendiannya lebih dulu membeku ketika jemari Jimin meraih rahangnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Berkata; "Kau pacarku sekarang, _hyung_. Kau pacarku. Jangan genit di kampus nanti," lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya yang tergugu sepi.

Satu minggu setelahnya di masa tahun ajaran baru bagi mahasiswa Universitas YaGook, Yoongi yang baru saja mengeluarkan mobil dari bagasi dikejutkan keberadaan Jimin di depan pagar dengan senyum idiot dan motor biru tuanya.

"Ayo kuantar, sekolahku masih libur."

.

.

* * *

Dengan terburu Jimin menghimpit Yoongi di antara tubuh dan pintu kediaman kecilnya. Lengan kiri yang kokoh mengancam di sisi kepala Yoongi sementara jemari lainnya meremas pinggul itu.

Dalam posisinya, _Yoongi tau_ , seolah-olah isi kepala Jimin begitu teransparan di matanya.

Maka ia hanya tergelak remeh, "Hei-hei, santai Jim."

Namun Jimin menulikan pendengaran, menjadi persetan begitu mulutnya melumat belah bibir itu, sanggup menjadikan Yoongi menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. _Membiarkan_ ketika Jimin mengigiti bibir bawahnya serampangan, mengacau ketika lidahnya menjelajah seisi mulutnya, membagi sensasi nikotin tanpa wujud.

 _Yoongi tau Jiminnya frustasi._

Melumat bibirnya asal-asalan dan menjilati indra pengecapnya.

Maka ia tak begitu masalah tatkala pergerakan Jimin tiba-tiba turun ke ceruk lehernya, mengendusi cukup lama dengan jejak-jejak air liur dari bekas lidahnya yang menjadikan kulitnya terasa dingin. Yoongi membenturkan kepala belakangnya pada daun pintu, merasakan kebuasan Jimin mengigiti titik lemah yang telah diketauinya semenjak lama, jemari itu berpindah dari pinggulnya, bergerak perlahan dan membuka pengait celananya.

Terburu-buru, Jimin melepas pagutannya dari leher Yoongi untuk bersimpuh di depan sosok itu, menyisakan deru napas berat dari sisa-sisa ciuman. Manakala Yoongi melirik sekilas, ia menunduk memperhatikan Jimin yang _memompanya_ perlahan.

Sorot mata yang dipenuhi gairah dan letupan nafsu, Yoongi melihat segalanya terpancar dari bola mata Jimin; dan seluruhnya tercampur _amarah_.

Maka ia kembali membenturkan kepala, dengan embus napas tertahan menikmati pacu adrenalin bagitu Jimin menjilati ujungnya, membasahi dengan liurnya dan mengecupinya sengaja. Mempermainkannya terlalu lama sebelum mengulumnya dalam mulut hangatnya yang kurang ajar.

Jemari Yoongi meraih helaian lembut di kepala Jimin, menyentaknya brutal seiring debar jantung mereka yang saling berderu.

Hingga satu waktu ketika pelampiasannya keluar dalam mulut Jimin, Yoongi melepaskan diri sekedar memperhatikan kekasihnya yang mendongak dengan senyum terukir di sisi.

 _Terlalu menggambarkan lagak angkuh yang menjadi-jadi._

"Kau tau, _hyung_ ... terkadang aku berpikir untuk melanggar batasan kita. _Kau cantik sekali_. Membuatku membayangi bagaimana wajah itu kesakitan saat aku memasukinya."

Maka karenanya Yoongi tergelak nyaring, dengan embus napas yang masih putus-putus ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jasnya dan membersihkan miliknya. Membenarkan tatanan celananya dan merapikan diri, lantas senyum simpul itu terulas picik, " _Terkadang_ mimpimu terlalu jauh," celetuknya rendah, sebelum waktu bergulir untuknya menarik paksa pergelangan Jimin dan membawa sosok itu terduduk ke atas kasur lantai. Ia merangkak di depannya, membuka kedua kaki Jimin dan kembali membalas aura sombong sosok itu lebih pekat, "Akan kuberikan kaca setelah kau selesai, dan kita lihat siapa yang lebih pantas dimasuki."

.

.

* * *

Jimin tinggal di goshiwon kecil yang lumayan jauh dari kampus, biaya sewanya sekitar empat ratus ribu won dan itu lumayan besar untuknya yang hidup sendirian dengan mengandalkan kerja paruh waktu.

Yoongi sering kali mengajaknya tinggal bersama di apartemen mewahnya yang lebih layak dan dekat dengan Hanyang. Tapi Jimin menolak, ia tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun dan pada akhirnya menjadi beban bagi Yoongi.

Terkadang mereka berdebat panjang sebab ini, karena Yoongi yang _tidak pernah_ berpikir demikian sementara Jimin terus bertahan pada persepsinya. Dalam beberapa keadaan mereka akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran soal _kasta_ dan sudut pandang _harta_ yang kembali Jimin ungkit. Menjadikan keduanya mempunyai waktu-waktu sulit hingga di hari keempat ia akan mengetuk pintu kediaman Yoongi, melontarkan jutaan maaf dan melewati malam berdua dalam diskusi kritis dan hangatnya dekap pelukan.

.

.

* * *

Jimin terkadang selalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi banyak hal dan sering kali bertindak kekanakan, kondisi ini berbanding jauh sekali dengan keperibadian Yoongi. Maka tidak heran jika keduanya sering kali mengalami selisih paham.

Akhir pekan ini menjadi satu hari dalam sebulan mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu di tengah kesibukan Yoongi yang tak kenal istirahat. Seraya meracau segala macam persoalan hubungan mereka, Jimin mengeluh panjang lebar.

Ia tidak bermaksud menuntut, hanya melontarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya akan tetapi Yoongi justru berbalik memarahinya. Keningnya mengernyit marah dan bola mata itu berpendar sarat tempramental.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggalkan hanya karena omong kosongmu!" Yoongi membentaknya keras, cerita bagus ketika mengawali pertemuan mereka di tengah ruang tamunya, "Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil, Jimin! Kau bukan lagi remaja puber yang harus diperhatikan setiap saat! Aku punya kesibukanku sendiri dan kau pun sama! Tidak bisakan kau berpikir lebih logis?!"

Maka karenanya Jimin menjadikan pembahasan ini jadi lebih serius. Mulutnya yang hampir menganga menghadapi sebegitu panjang serentet cacian Yoongi kini terkatup dengan senyum tak habis pikir terukir di sudut, kepalanya menggeleng kecil, lantas tawa sengaunya terdengar putus-putus, "Kau memendam hal itu selama ini?" jemarinya mengepal di sisi tubuh, gelak tawanya terhenti sementara sorot mata itu berpendar penuh angkara, "Jadi _begitu_ kau menganggapku di kepalamu?"

Untuk beberapa waktu, hening mengudara di tengah rentang emosional mereka yang saling bergesekan, menimbulkan gemuruh sepi yang mengintimidasi dan seolah melukai satu sama lain.

Maka Yoongi menghela napas panjang sebab ini, berusaha tetap berpikir cerdas untuk _mengalah_. Ia memejam mata kuat seiring memijat keningnya berusaha tenang.

"Lupakan," ia bangkit dari sofa, meraih jemari Jimin dalam tangkup tangannya, "Ayo pergi. Kau butuh laptop baru 'kan?"

Namun karena sikapnya, Jimin justru merasa _tersinggung_. Gelak tawanya yang merendahkan kembali tersuara, ia melepas tautan Yoongi sebelum ikut berdiri dan menghadap sosok itu, melontarkan sorot mata yang tajam dan tergambar begitu muak, "Mana yang lebih banyak omong kosong di antara kita? Kau dengan unganmu itu. _Pernah mengerti perasaanku_?" gigi-giginya menggerit, grahamnya menggemelatak geram, "Berhenti menghindari masalah dengan kekayaanmu, kau tidak bisa membeliku, _hyung_. Cintaku bukan untuk uang!"

Maka Yoongi tergugu karenanya. Sorot matanya kelam dan sama sekali tidak mengerti, akan tetapi Jimin justru menarik pergelangannya dan mencium bibirnya singkat sebelum berbalik, mengambil jaket dan ponselnya dari lengan sofa, "Seperti katamu, _lupakan_. Aku juga mulai lelah denganmu, _hyung_ ," lantas berlalu pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari tempat Yoongi, Jimin merebahkan diri di kasur lantai. Menghela napas berkali-kali dan memilih menyalakan radio dari ponselnya. Mencari hiburan karena rumah ini bahkan tidak memiliki TV.

Mendengarkan penyiar di dalam sana berceloteh tentang banyak hal dengan gayanya yang bersahabat.

 _"Oke, sekarang kita bacakan surat-surat yang masuk ke email kami."_

Jimin hanya terdiam dan menungguk, agaknya tertarik pada setiap sesi ini karena dirinya bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah dan curahan dari banyak orang, bahkan tak jarang beberapa cerita yang dibacakan membuatnya tertawa.

 _"Nona Boo yang berasal dari Jeju-do ... wah jauh sekali!"_ gelak tawa penyiar di dalam sana menjadikan Jimin merasa lebih rileks dan ikut mengukir senyum kecil, " _Aku mempunyai kekasih yang lebih tua dan dia berasal dari keluarga berada. Pada awalnya hubungan kami tidak direstui keluarganya, tapi karena dia tipikal yang keras akhirnya dia mampu meyakinkan keluarganya tentang hal ini—wah! Dia pasti pria yang benar-benar keren,_ " jeda sejenak tatkala Sang penyiar berdecak kagum, "... _aku sangat-sangat mencintainya terlepas apapun, tapi belakangan ini kami sering sekali bertengkar karena aku merasa jika hubungan kami semakin terasa berat sebab status kami yang jauh berbeda. Aku tau dia pria yang tidak mudah jatuh hati dan tak banyak basa-basi, mengesampingkan itu, dia pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui ... namun karena sikapnya ini lah perlahan-lahan aku mulai merasa tekanan. Sekarang aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Aku luar biasa mencintainya, dan kuharap dia mencintaiku sama besar_."

Maka setelah suara itu mulai memberikan nasihat dan masukan untuk seseorang yang mengirim surat tersebut, Jimin justru terdiam, lidahnya seolah kelu dan merasa membeku di posisinya.

Isi kepalanya seakan melompong sebab cerita ini, kisah yang seolah menampar realita kehidupannya.

Ia menghela napas lirih, memejam mata kuat-kuat lalu mematikan radio untuk mengetik beberapa nomor, menyambungkan pada panggilan suara di kontak siaran tadi.

Maka tatkala vokal bersahabat penyiar tadi memasuki pendengarannya, Jimin mengembus napas singkat sebelum bergumam, "Hei, tolong putarkan lagu yang bisa membuatku tersenyum ... dan _menangis_."

.

.

* * *

Di office-tel Taehyung, Jimin memainkan nintendo kawannya sambil bersandar di atas ranjang, mengabaikan bagaimana Si pemilik kamar sibuk memetik gitar dan menulis nada pada buku lagu.

Namun beriring ritme _chord_ yang dimainkannya Taehyung melirik sekilas sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri ke senar-senar di jemari, "Kalian belum berbaikan?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak, tak ingin mengalihkan perhatian dari _game_ konsol yang dimainkannya, "Ya. Dia belum menghubungiku satu minggu ini."

"Biasanya juga kan kau yang duluan muncul di depannya."

"Itu kenapa sekarang _tidak_ , aku mau lihat sejauh mana dia mempertahankan hubungan kami."

Taehyung menghela napas seraya menyuarakan tawa sengau, "Lagakmu seperti bisa saja jauh dari Yoongi- _hyung_ lama-lama," belum sempat kawannya membalas, Taehyung lebih dulu mengabaikan senar gitarnya dan mendongak memperlihatkan sekembar _hazel_ nya yang tampak mengesalkan, "Lagi pula kau duluan yang suka padanya, kau yang memaksa berkencan dengannya, dan sekarang ... kau bertingkah kalau memiliki seluruh dunianya? _Wake up, lil' bitch_. Pemikiranmu sampah sekali."

Dengan begitu Taehyung sukses mendapatkan bantal yang menimpa kepalanya dari lemparan sengit Jimin, "Banyak omong!"

Sebabnya, perkelahian untuk saling tinju tak mampu terhindari manakala Taehyung meletakkan gitar dari pangkuannya dan mendekati Jimin dengan seluruh emosinya.

.

.

* * *

"Yoongi-ssi. Tidak pulang?"

Yoongi menoleh dari layar komputer, menyelingak pada lelaki berumur yang berdiri di sebelahnya, maka ia berusaha mengukir seulas senyum pada parasnya, "Ya, _sunbae_. Setelah aku selesaikan dokumen ini."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Bawa payung?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, hanya memperhatikan pria itu sebelum reflek menoleh pada luar jendela, "Oh ... hujan?"

"Aku menyimpan dua. Jika butuh kau bisa mengambilnya di sebelah loker, Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi kembali menghadapnya, senyumnya terulas lagi, kini lebih panjang, "Terimakasih, _sunbae_."

Setelah membalas senyum itu pria ini berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi dengan sebaris perkataan, "Kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Ya."

Menyisakannya dalam hening yang lengang, pada akhirnya Yoongi tak lagi kembali pada kesibukan yang diprioritaskannya agar tak menjadikannya merasa _kacau_. Sebagai putra pertama dari presdir ternama negri ini, terlampau mudah baginya mendapatkan segala hal. Perhatian, bahkan kasih sayang.

 _Meski itu semua adalah **palsu**._

Tapi Park Jimin menjadi _pengecualian_. Sosok yang tak pernah memandangnya dari segi materi, mencintainya dengan cinta yang sesungguhnya, tidak peduli bagaimana status yang dimilikinya.

 _Walau hal ini yang selalu menjadi masalah **besar** bagi hubungan mereka._

Yoongi tidak pernah bermaksud meremehkan Jimin karena tingkatan harta yang disandangnya, perlakuannya kepada sosok itu semata-mata hanya untuk menjadikan Jimin merasa nyaman. Karena sebagai _rumah_ , ia ingin melindungi kekasihnya dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Dan kepada Jimin, uang bukan hal yang bisa menggantikan kasih sayangnya, akan tetapi dengan materi ini; Yoongi ingin memberikan segala hal yang Jiminnya butuhkan.

 _Namun mungkin caranya bertingkah terlihat **salah**._

Maka itu yang mempersulit keadaan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" sorot mata Yoongi tertuju lurus pada senyum mengesalkan Jimin yang terlihat kurang ajar dalam tampilan desktop komputernya, membayangi lagi prahara itu terulang untuk kesekian kali karena penyebab yang _sama_. Ia menghela napas panjang; terasa berat dan penuh beban, atensinya berganti ke arah luar jendela yang terlihat gelap. Rintik hujan terkalahkan oleh suara pendingin ruangan dan mesin CPU, akan tetapi, atmosfer itu tersampaikan padanya.

Dingin dan redup.

 _Dalam sepi yang melelahkan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Honja jujeoanja saenggakman keojyeoga ..._** _  
( duduk sendirian, pikiranku terus berjalan jauh ... )_

 ** _Eonjebuteo neon nal apeugehaessdeonga neojochado moreujanha ..._** _  
( sejak kapan aku memberikan rasa sakit kepadamu, kamu semakin jauh ... )_

 ** _Neodo apeujanha cause you're mine, I just wanna blow your mind ..._** _  
( kamu merasa sakit karena kamu milikku, aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkagum ... )_

 ** _Ireohge neon tto meoreojyeoman ganeunde ..._** _  
( kamu semakin jauh dariku lagi ... )_

 ** _Nan amureohji anheunde geurohge malhaneunde ..._** _  
( ini bukan hal yang besar, aku telah mengatakannya, tapi ... )_

 ** _Sasireun naega geuge aningabwa ..._** _  
( sejujurnya, mungkin bukan seperti itu ... )_

 ** _I want you to be your light, babe you should be your light ..._** _  
( aku ingin kamu menjadi cahayamu, sayang kamu harus menjadi cahayamu ... )_

 ** _Deoneun apeuji anhge nega useulsu issge ..._** _  
( agar kamu tidak terluka, agar kamu bisa tersenyum ... )_

 ** _I want you to be your night, babe you could be your night ..._** _  
( aku ingin kamu menjadi malammu, sayang kamu harus menjadi malammu ... )_

 ** _Ibami neoege soljikhalsuissge ..._** _  
( agar aku bisa jujur kepadamu malam ini ... )_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan Yoongi tak juga memulai pembicaraan apapun dengannya, dan Jimin anggap, hubungan mereka mulai berakhir tanpa adanya kepastian.

"Hei, kau sudah periksa folder animasimu?"

Hari ini Taehyung tidak membawa mobilnya lagi, tingkah kurang ajarnya dengan terlalu mudah menyuruh Jimin menjemput ke office-telnya demi berangkat sama-sama. Dan secara kebetulan hari ini keduanya memiliki mata kelas pagi.

"Sudah kuperiksa tiga kali, bajingan."

Di jok belakang Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memainkan ponsel, terlihat santai dengan tali tas gitar yang membentang di dada, "Aku hanya ingatkan, antisipasi dari pada nilai akhirmu anjlok."

Jimin hanya terkekeh sengau, menghentikan laju motor di parkiran kampus dan membuka helm bogo di kepalanya, "Cepat turun. Manusia biadab sepertimu semestinya pikirkan sendiri ujian semester nanti, jangan sok perhatian."

"Kalau tentang aku _sih_ jelas dijamin lulus."

Ketika Taehyung turun dari atas motornya, Jimin tergelak remeh, "Tingkahmu kadang-kadang memuakkan, _boy_. Belajar saja tidak pernah."

Dengan santai, Taehyung menyambut Jimin yang ikut turun setelah mengambil kuci motor dengan rangkulannya, kemudian, berbisik tepat di sisi telinga itu, "Santai. Profesor Claudie menjanjikanku nilai tinggi setelah menghangatkan ranjangnya nanti malam."

Maka keduanya bergabung dalam gelak tawa yang memekakan setelah Jimin mengumpat kencang.

Namun di satu sisi, dering dari ponsel dalam sakunya menghentikan gemerisik di antara keduanya, Jimin terdiam sejenak, menggali barangnya dan sempat terkejut begitu melihat kontak Yoongi dalam panggilan masuk.

Dengan begitu ia menoleh singkat pada Taehyung, melepas rangkulan kawannya dan berucap; "Kau duluan saja," lalu berbalik menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

.

* * *

Sebab sambungan yang telah dihentikan, Jimin melangkah cepat ke luar gerbang setelah Yoongi mengatakan; _aku di depan kampusmu, Jim_. Lalu memutuskannya sepihak. Jimin mengernyit tidak paham dan berpikir banyak hal, sempat mempunyai pilihan untuk tak peduli dan membiarkan Yoongi menunggu di sana. Akan tetapi hati kecilnya tidak mengizinkan.

Maka langkah kakinya perlahan mereda begitu melihat bagian belakang mobil Pagani Yoongi.

Gerakannya melambat memangkas jarak pelan-pelan dengan rasionalismenya yang agak kacau, akan tetapi, jemarinya tetap mengetuk kaca mobil Yoongi begitu berada di sebelahnya. Dan ketika kaca itu turun, Jimin merasakan seluruh kerinduan mencengkeram jantung hatinya kuat-kuat.

Yoongi mendongak memperhatikannya dari sana, sorot matanya tak seindah selama ini, "Bisa masuk sebentar?"

"Aku ada kelas pagi—"

" _Sebentar saja_."

Maka Jimin menghela napas panjang, ada sunyi sebentar sebelum ia kembali melangkah untuk memutari mobil Yoongi, membuka pintu lainnya dan duduk di sebelah _kekasihnya_.

Namun sepi yang justru melilit mereka di dalam sana.

Yoongi tak bersuara apapun sementara Jimin memandang lurus area luar mobil dengan punggung yang bersandar abai.

Hingga satu waktu akhirnya Yoongi berusaha memecah hening, "Jim, aku—"

"Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi, _aku cuma punya lima belas menit_."

Maka Yoongi berhasil tertegun karenanya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan seakan-akan perkataan itu mampu menamparnya dengan keras.

Perlahan, ia memejam mata. Mendeguk lirih dan menghela napas tertatih, atensinya teralih dari gagang stir pada sosok yang begitu dirindukannya beberapa hari ini. Hingga rasanya ingin sekali menariknya dalam pelukan dan tak akan melepaskannya kemana pun untuk beberapa jam.

"Kau masih marah?"

Jimin sempat terdiam hingga salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik bengis, "Pertanyaan apa itu? Astaga ... kurasa otakmu sudah tidak ada, _hyung_ ," ia tergelak kesal setelahnya, lantas balik membalas atensi Yoongi tepat di mata, "Kau tanya apa aku masih marah? Harusnya kau tanyakan dulu pada dirimu, _hyung_. _Kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini_ , hah?" gerahamnya menggerit tempramental. Mungkin di mata semua orang, ia disukai dengan sikapnya yang santai dan begitu sabar. Tapi entah kenapa, mempunyai Yoongi sebagai miliknya menjadikannya selalu bertindak egois, "Kau tau? Kupikir kita sudah _selesai_. Tapi tiba-tiba kau muncul seperti ini dengan pertanyaan idiotmu yang gila. Benar-benar, _hyung_ ... kau selalu membuatku bingung."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama, memperhatikan bola mata Jimin yang berpendar marah dan cukup menjadikannya tergugu untuk beberapa saat. Perlahan-lahan atensinya menjalar ke bawah, menunduk rapuh, "Maaf," tuturnya lirih sementara bola mata itu tertuju satu tempat dan entah mengapa terpancar kosong.

Maka karenanya Jimin mengembus napas panjang, mengalihkan fokus kembali pada jalanan di depan sana.

Ia tidak ingin permintaan maaf, yang dibutuhkannya adalah _kejelasan_.

Lantas _satu hal_ sanggup menjadikan Jimin tertegun beku, merasakan dengan benar sebuah kejelasan yang diingikannya tatkala suara Yoongi terdengar begitu rapuh melirihkan senandung perih, "K-kupikir kau butuh waktu, kupikir kau belum siap melihatku, kupikir kau sedang berusaha menjaga jarak untuk menenangkan diri ...," tutur katanya yang selalu tegas berubah sembilu, Jimin meliriknya sekilas, dan ia harap pengelihatannya mengelabuinya begitu menyaksikan air menetes dari Yoongi yang menunduk menyembunyikan kelemahannya, "—uh, ka-karena biasanya kau ... kau yang lebih dulu menghampiriku, Jimin. _Maaf_. Maafkan aku."

Dengan itu Jimin mendeguk liurnya bulat-bulat, respirasinya seakan kering dan menggumpal, menghambat laju pernapasannya sementara retinanya tak lagi mampu memperhatikan jalanan. Rasionalismenya bekerja, mengembus napas berat sebelum menoleh, tak lagi hanya menyimak bagaimana air mata Yoongi berjatuhan, dengan cepat ia meraih tubuhnya, menariknya dalam pelukan. Menumpu kening ke bahu itu merasa luar biasa bersalah sementara jemarinya mendekap lebih erat, "Tidak, hyung. Aku juga salah. Maaf, maaf sudah egois."

.

.

* * *

 _Seminggu kemudian._

"Traktir aku!"

Setelah ia keluar dari kelas, Taehyung menyambutnya dengan rangkulan kencang, menjadikannya nyaris tercekik.

"Liburan semester ini kau jadi banyak uang 'kan? Mengaku saja brengsek!"

Jimin memutar bola mata, menghajar ulu hati kawannya untuk melepaskan diri, "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, sialan. Bantu saja dulu pindahanku."

Sambil meringis Taehyung memutar bola mata bertingkah, "Apa yang mau dipindahkan? Barangmu tidak banyak dan tak ada yang berharga. Lebih baik buang, lalu manfaatkan barang-barang mahal di apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_."

Maka atas ucapannya Jimin melirik jengah, memutar bola mata lagi sebelum memulai prahara hingga menjadikan keduanya saling pukul di lorong jurusan Desain.

Namun gerak motorik Taehyung lantas berhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat seorang mahasiswa berdiri di ujung koridor, dengan cepat ia menghalau Jimin yang sibuk memukulinya, meraih tangan kawannya sekedar mengarahkan sosok ini kepada figur di sana.

"Hei! Itu bocah kuper yang kubilang."

Jimin mengerjap sekali, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menjumpai siapa gerangan yang dimaksud sahabatnya selama ini. Maka tatkala bola matanya menemukan satu eksistensi di sana, Jimin melirik Taehyung separuh hati, "Anak itu? Yang kau cium sewaktu terjebak hujan?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, "Kami tidak berciuman, _alright_?"

Maka apapun kronologis sebenarnya, nyatanya persepsi Taehyung selama ini hanya menjadikannya tergelak nyaring. Sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih leher kawannya, Jimin merangkul Taehyung luar biasa erat sebelum berbisik, "Kuper kepalamu. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, brengsek. Dia _cassanova_ jurusan kami."

 _Setelah itu, Jimin meninggalkan kawannya yang tertegun dengan lagak menyebalkan dan tawa keras._

.

.

* * *

Berjalan ke area luar Hanyang, Jimin hanya sedikit melangkah ke sisi gerbang, namun objek _asing_ di depannya sanggup membuatnya menahan tawa.

Yoongi di sana, dengan motor _matic_ keluaran lama.

Maka entah bagaimana hal ini terlihat begitu lucu di matanya.

Ketika mendekat Jimin mengetuk iseng kaca helm Yoongi menjadikan sosok itu lantas menyelingak.

"Sudah bisa pakai motor, _hyung_?"

Yoongi memutar bola mata, "Jangan banyak omong, cepat naik."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya banyak waktu?"

Embus napas Yoongi terhela panjang seraya membuka kaca helmnya untuk mengintai wajah kurang ajar Jimin yang banyak tingkah, "Barang-barangmu belum di angkat semua, sialan. Cepat naik. Sore ini kita kencan 'kan?"

Maka dengan begitu Jimin semakin terbahak-bahak, _berusaha menahan diri pun susah_ , hingga beberapa saat akhirnya ia menghentikan tawanya perlahan, "Ya-ya, maaf. Tapi aku bawa motor loh, kau lupa?"

Dan Jimin kembali tergelak nyaring begitu melihat wajah jengah Yoongi yang menahan diri agar tak menjawab macam-macam.

Hal ini sanggup menjadikan Jimin menggeleng pelan untuk meredakan euforianya. Tak begitu lama, ia mengambil helm di kepala Yoongi untuk dipakainya sendiri, "Mundur, aku saja yang bawa."

"Hei, aku bisa."

"Iya, bisa membuat kita mati sama-sama. Kau belum stabil, _hyung_ , cepat minggir."

Sambil menghela napas berat, pada akhirnya Yoongi menurut, membiarkan mengambil alih stir kemudinya dan berpikir lain hal untuk memeluk Jimin dari belakang, "Ayo jalan."

Sebab ini Jimin tersenyum panjang, gemuruh hatinya merasakan hangat dan gemas yang berpadu, "Besok kau tunggu di kantor saja, _hyung_. Biar aku yang jemput," tuturnya sayang sebelum melajukan motor membelah jalanan Seoul dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam punggung tangan Yoongi.

Dengan begitu, segalanya telah menjadi _sempurna_ bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebab jikala emosi adalah salah, maka asmara tanpa diskusi menjadikan segala hal yang berarti menjadi tak bermakna hingga prasangka itu mengambil alih seluruh pola dari rangkaian cinta._

— _dan_ _mereka telah mempelajarinya bersama-sama._

 **Perplexed Gemini.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _end_.**

* * *

ini cerita sesuka-suka hati jadi mohon maklumin kalo emosinya gak ada. muehehe. tapi semoga aja gak ngecewain. uwu.

.

 **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_**

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **24.01.2018.**


End file.
